


Timely Assistance

by palinopsia



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deadfire Archipelago, Gen, M/M, it's been 5 years, it's vaguely gay, my boys missed each other, okay it's really gay, pale elf watcher, there's fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palinopsia/pseuds/palinopsia
Summary: In which Aloth saves the Watcher and Edér from a gang of angry pirates, AKA the "the Watcher runs into Aloth in the Deadfire and it's exactly like their first meeting except the roles are reversed" fic that no one asked for





	Timely Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am because I thought it was cute and because there isn't enough mWatcher/Aloth content in this fandom
> 
> it ended up being extremely self-indulgent I couldn't help myself

It was unbelievably hot, humid, and despite his best efforts Tryggvi could not concentrate on the towering aumaua standing in front of him, the warm tones of his skin blending into each other. The man was yelling about… _something_ , waving his arms around emphatically – Tryggvi assumed it had to do with something he'd said earlier at the inn, but in all honesty, he could not find it in himself to care. Certainly, this wasn’t _his_ fault. They were the ones that started it… probably.

With an exasperated sigh, Tryggvi ran his hands down his face – now both damp with sweat – and regretted ever leaving The White. How could people _live_ here? He could barely stand the constant humming and buzzing of the crickets and cicadas drilling into his head, and the heat was just unbearable. And it seemed the locals weren't any better.

"Listen–" was all he could manage before another aumaua interrupted him, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. She was shorter than the first one, though somehow managed to look more threatening.

"No, we’re done listening to your bullshit. Do you really expect you can just–" she paused to make a vague gesture attempting to describe, Tryggvi assumed, the situation, "–and get away with it? I will not tolerate insults against me or my friends, and _especially_ not my ship! Not from the likes of _you_." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Her ship? Why– What–

The realization suddenly dawned on him – these were pirates. Of course they were, look at them– He should’ve known, he should’ve– he didn't have time to process the others nodding and humming in agreement before they were all moving towards him and Edér, who was still trying to reason with them.

“This is a misunderstanding – how about we all head back to the inn? The drinks are on me!” Edér said with a chuckle, but Tryggvi knew him well enough by now to be able to tell it was fake, and that he was nervous. It was in his voice; usually relaxed and casual, it was now taut with fake confidence. He knew what Edér was thinking – he was thinking it too. They were outnumbered and possibly outmatched. He wasn’t sure if the two of them could take a band of seasoned pirates, and he wasn’t eager to find out.

They must have heard Edér, but it was clear they were ignoring him as they started drawing their weapons. He was faintly aware of Edér reaching for his sword. He was about to follow when suddenly a voice, instantly familiar, interrupted them before the pirates could get any closer.

"I would think twice about attacking him if I were you."

He felt his ears move in reaction before he could even understand what was happening. He _knew_ that voice. The pirates turned to look at the stranger.

"And why is that?" one of them growled.

"The man you're about to attack is a _very_ powerful cipher. I've seen what he's capable of and I assure you, this will not end well for you."

They didn't say anything, but Tryggvi noticed some of them exchanging looks. Figures that they'd be afraid of a _cipher_ , those cowards. Did these people really believe everything they heard? Though, Tryggvi wasn't complaining – certainly not if it was going to get them out of this situation.

"Besides," he paused. Tryggvi thought he could hear the smirk in his voice. "Insulting your ship? Obvious bait. It really isn't worth it."

The aumaua woman turned around, scowling at Tryggvi. She was looking him up and down, studying him, assessing the situation and deciding whether this stranger was telling the truth. She must have seen something that changed her mind, though Tryggvi couldn't say what, as she eventually gave a look to her friends and with a simple shake of her head, they were all backing off and walking back into the inn.

“No way,” he heard Edér say under his breath, standing still beside him.

“Yeah, that was a close–” Tryggvi's sigh of relief was stuck in his throat, turning into a quiet gasp as he followed Edér’s gaze and finally saw the stranger. “–call,” he added as an afterthought.

There he was, with his long, dark hair and pale skin in beautiful contrast; his blue eyes tired and limpid, and Tryggvi found that he couldn't move, had to remind himself to breathe again–

It was him. Aloth was standing _right there_ and it had been so long, _so long_ –

Aloth gave him a beaming smile and as they locked eyes, Tryggvi felt his heart skip a beat. He welcomed the warm feeling that ran through his body and suddenly, the hot weather wasn’t so unbearable, and the buzzing of crickets sounded far away, faded in the background. It felt as though the world had stopped.

It was only when he felt his face starting to hurt that he realized he'd been smiling too, disbelief painted across his face.

He was moving before he knew it and suddenly, impossibly, Aloth was in his arms. Tryggvi hugged him tightly, laughing silently into his shoulder. It was all he could do to stop himself from crying. He didn’t know how long they stayed that way, holding onto each other tightly until Tryggvi finally pulled back to look at him again. Aloth was _here_. He was _safe_. The past five years without him had been the longest of his life. He’d thought about this moment countless times since Aloth had left, but he’d never imagined it could feel so incredible, so _right_. To finally see him again, to hold him–

Tryggvi moved one hand to Aloth’s nape, and the other to the side of his face. He leaned in until their foreheads were touching and closed his eyes.

“Gods, I missed you,” he breathed. He was vaguely aware of how broken he sounded.

Aloth was quiet for a while, and when he finally spoke his voice was so soft Tryggvi thought he imagined it.

“I missed you too.”

When Tryggvi stepped back, Aloth’s eyes were still shut, his brows furrowed. There were tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Tryggvi felt his heart break – he wanted to see Aloth smile, see him laugh. He would give him his heart, his soul if that was what it would take. He looked so vulnerable and fragile, baring his soul. Tryggvi could feel it, _see_ it, in a way he still couldn’t quite understand. He was beautiful. His soul was beautiful.

Tryggvi felt so overwhelmingly at peace with him, so safe. He slowly raised his head to place his lips on Aloth’s forehead, lingering for a moment before hugging him again, pressing Aloth’s head against his shoulder. 

“Did you get a _tan_?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh, shut up,” Aloth said, laughing into his neck.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Tryggvi whispered after a moment. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath from Aloth, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted as they heard footsteps approaching.

“Edér!” Aloth exclaimed with a chuckle, giving Tryggvi a final look as he moved away. They both knew they would have time to catch up later, just the two of them.

“Aloth, buddy! I’m so glad to see you!” Eder gave him a broad smile as he went in for a hug. “Thanks for helping out with that, uh, situation,” Edér said, looking away. “Hey, I never did buy you that pint, huh? Come on, you can tell me about what you’ve been up to all this time.” He threw an arm around his shoulders and started walking him towards the inn.

Aloth paused for a moment to give Tryggvi an apologetic look and a warm smile, and as they finally disappeared through the door, Tryggvi decided he would never let go of Aloth. Not again. Not ever.

He followed them into the inn with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> any constructive criticism is more than welcome!


End file.
